Made You Look
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: "Just because you're dad ditched you doesn't mean you have to live the rest of her life angry. A little bit of happiness is good for you," Toby knew exactly the best way to speak to Happy to make sure his message got through. Oneshot for now.


**A/N: Alrighty, Vengeance here and here is my first attempt at a Scorpion fanfiction, the first of many I hope. I'm totally in love with this show , especially the obvious tension between Happy and Toby and I just had to write about it! I hope you enjoy, let me know what if you think this should be continued?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scorpion.**

"Made you look? Really? Are you five?" Happy asked as Toby opened the passenger side door to her truck and pulled himself in. She had decided to offer him a lift home since Paige's plan had worked. She had managed to put herself in a good mood, causing Happy to feel generous. Not to mention she had wanted to bring up the fact that she thought Toby's lame attempt at trying to get her to smile had been stupid… aaaand maybe she had wanted to make sure Toby actually got home. She had a nagging worry in the back of her mind that told her this whole Mark Collins might have triggered his gambling addiction. It was bad enough that he had already admitted that he had lost his money already.

Toby didn't even seem faced by her words as she watched him settle into his seat and buckle himself in before turning to her. "I told you it would make you smile," he grinned, that egotistical grin of his. He just knew he was right? Well, she wasn't going to make it that easy for him.

"How do you know I smiled? Were you there?" she stubbornly inquired as she shifted her truck into drive and pulled out into the street to start their journey to Toby's apartment.

"If it didn't make you smile, why did you keep it then?" he asked her, smirking. Happy gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, trying to keep herself from smacking that smirk right off of his face. How in the world did he even know she had kept the note. She should have just thrown it in the nearby trashcan rather than shoving it back into her pocket, that treacherous smile plastered on her face as it was.

"The note is sticking out of your pocket," Toby's voice broke through Happy's internal thoughts. He knew exactly what she was thinking, damn him.

Happy quickly removed her tight grip from the steering wheel and shoved her hand into her pocket, pushing the note down deeper like it was some sort of dirty little secret that wasn't supposed to ever see the light of day. She was quickly starting to think that offering Toby a drive had been a mistake. She should have just let him walk off by himself and into the den of some gangster poker junkies.

"It's actually not uncommon for people to keep things that have made them smile. They think that by keeping it they are also able to keep a hold on the emotions that the object has brought on. Nothing to be ashamed of," Happy took her chance to look at Toby as they pulled up to a red light. He was facing forward, his hand holding onto the "holy shit handle" on his right, his face looked calm. he seemed perfectly content with the world and where he was. It only made her want to hit him more.

"Just because you're dad ditched you doesn't mean you have to live the rest of her life angry. A little bit of happiness is good for you," it was the sort of thing Happy would expect him to tell some nut job who sat on a couch, hands crossed over their chest, however, Toby wasn't speaking to her like he was trying to comfort her. Instead he used an analytical tone, like he was explaining that 2+2=4.

"You're an idiot," Happy told him as she moved on as the light turned green. She didn't want Toby to have any idea that he was actually making sense. He was right. He shouldn't let what her father had done ruin her life forever. Sure she allowed herself happiness, she rebuilt motorcycle engines, she came up with different methods to put computer's together or a more efficient way to hook up their electricity so they got more for their money. Working was what made her happy, what made her smile, never people.

_'People only let you down,' _that was what Happy had told him before and she still believed that, mostly. However Scorpion had been teaching her than not everyone was equal. These people she worked with, her cyclone, they had yet to let her down. Sure she had moments where she was disappointed, like when Toby had lost all the money they had won to bail out Walter, but she knew deep down that Toby hadn't really been in control. She knew that when he started gambling, until he was out of money, or about to beaten to a pulp he would just keep going. As long as there was someone willing to bet against him.

Before she even realized what she was doing, Happy was pulling up alongside a curb and was putting the truck in park. She had driven all the way to Toby's apartment without even realizing. He really had gotten into her head, she wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. It was a good thing she had been to Toby's enough times to get there on auto pilot.

"Thanks for the lift," Toby told her as he climbed out of the truck and closed the door without waiting for her to speak. He gave a little wave as he walked around the front of her truck and up the steps to his apartment. Happy sat there, watching him open the door to his lobby, and walking around the corner where she knew the elevator was located.

She blew a puff of air out of her mouth as she shook her head and put her truck back into gear as she drove the short distance to her own place, diving back into her own thoughts as she went. Thankfully they had stayed late and there weren't many cars on the street anymore, meaning Happy didn't have to worry as much about causing an accident.

Once arriving to her own apartment building Happy drove her truck into the garage, parking in some random spot and turned the keys in the ignition, the truck falling silent. She sat a moment, bringing herself back to the real world before unbuckling her seatbelt and reaching into the cup holder to grab her cell phone where she kept it. As she reached out she noticed a small folded piece of paper sitting in the cup holder next to phone. Curiously she picked it up, holding it in her hand against her phone as she locked up her truck and walked to the elevator.

Once inside she pressed the button for her floor and leaned against the back wall, bringing the note up to her face and slowly unfolding it.

**'Made you look, again.' **read the note and Happy shook her head, but as the elevator doors open, she walked out with the biggest smile she had managed to turn her lips into in a very long time.


End file.
